


Trapped

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Reader used as bait, Starvation, lured into a trap, reader held as captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You fall for a trap trying to save Yondu from the Kree.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Lured Into A Trap





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> WARNINGS: reader used as bait, reader held as captive, starvation

 

You knew about the bounties on Yondu’s head with the Kree but never thought it would be an issue.

Until you got a message from a bounty hunter telling you he had Yondu and was going to turn him into the Kree for the bounties. You begged him not to do it and asked what it would take for him to turn Yondu over to you. You were told to bring him a million units and he would give you your Centaurian back. Your instructions were to come alone with the units and that’s what you did.

Something should have told you the bounty hunter was lying. If you had talked to Kraglin first before running off, he would have told you something wasn’t right. Even if you talked to Peter or Gamora. But worry for Yondu overrode your common sense and you rushed off to follow the bounty hunter’s instructions.

When you got to the meeting location you were met by Kree soldiers.

They took you to their war ship and tossed you into a cell.

You weren’t sure how long you had been there when one of the Kree came in briefly to capture your image on his holopad. When you asked what it was for you were kicked in the stomach and told that cargo doesn’t talk.

It felt like days that you sat in that cell. You were given some kind of green mush to eat a few times, but it wasn’t really enough keep your strength up. Maybe you should have been grateful that the Kree weren’t torturing or doing anything else to you. The starvation and worry for Yondu was enough.

Finally, after what felt like years, but realistically was probably just a week, the Kree tossed someone else into the cell with you.

Someone blue with a tall red fin.

They used you to capture Yondu. It had been a trap all along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
